The first cellular telephone was not capable of anything other than making and receiving telephone calls, and early use of these devices was limited. However, the capabilities and adoption rate of mobile devices have steadily grown over the last half century. Today, more than seventy-five percent of the world's population enjoys the use of a cell phone, and the roles of such devices now extend far beyond simply making or receiving calls.
For example, mobile devices are now often configured to communicate over multiple networks such as a wide area network (“WAN”), a WiFi network, a personal area network (“PAN”), and one or more cellular networks. While device communications within any given network are straightforward, the migration of an ongoing connection from one network to another has been a challenge. While it may be possible to use a dedicated anchor device to maintain connectivity between two mobile devices, this would greatly increase the expense of maintaining the network as well as incur a delay in communications routed through the anchor point.
The present disclosure is directed to a system that may exhibit numerous distinctions over prior systems. However, it should be appreciated that any such distinction is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted. Additionally, the discussion of any problem in this Background section is not an indication that the problem represents known prior art.